This Is How You Do
Nya, Bitch Puddin', Jake and Loveolas sing about how Ro Ro shouldn't let Jamal treat him the way he does. Lyrics ''Puddin': (This is how you do, this is how you do) Nya: Oh, no Sitting on José, Paradise sun, laying on him all lazy ''Puddin': ''(This is how you do) Slow cooking pancakes for your boy, still up, scratched up, it's amazing Playing your song all night long, everything's all right and you're hazy ''Puddin': ''(This is how you do) Stabbin' this, cutting that, fuck that My brother's vintage, a Kahn, baby ''Puddin': He's no damn deal, he's no damn deal, he's no damn deal Mall is no damn deal Loveolas: This is how you do, yeah, punching your back Straight stabbin' why he do you like that? This is how you do, do do do do, this is how he do you This is how you do, yeah, slicing your neck It's saddening, why he do you like that? This is how you do, do do do do, this is how he do you Jake: His lips and grosse bite, my bro hoppin' in my Krane Mercedes Puddin': ''(This is how you do) Your Oasis chique, and he's messing you up, making tacos - check out my hottie! Now he's nutting astrology, getting your face did, all Japanese-y ''Puddin': ''(This is how you do) Day humping at the Gregorys', pounding it hard to Mariah Carey, ok ''Puddin': He's no damn deal, he's no damn deal, he's no damn deal Mall is no damn deal Loveolas: This is how you do, yeah, punching your back Straight stabbin' why he do you like that? This is how you do, do do do do, this is how he do you This is how you do, yeah, slicing your neck It's saddening, why he do you like that? This is how you do, do do do do, this is how he do you Ro: This one goes out to the ladies at breakfast with a black eye Puddin': ''(It's how you do, it's saddening like that) Uh huh, I see you Yo, this one goes out to all you kids that still have your marks by your veins on your arms and it's Tuesday ''Puddin': ''(This is how you do straight punching like that) Yo, shout out to all you kids paying medical bills with your rent money Respect ''Loveolas: This is how you do, yeah, punching your back Straight stabbin' why he do you like that? This is how you do, do do do do, this is how he do you This is how you do, yeah, slicing your neck It's saddening, why he do you like that? This is how you do, do do do do, this is how he do you This is how you do Ro: This goes out to all you people going to bed with no marks and waking up with more than two Puddin': ''(Straight saddening like that) Ha, yes me ''Loveolas: This is how you do, yeah, slicing your neck It's saddening, why he do you like that? This is how you do, do do do do, this is how he do you This is how you do Nya: "What? Wait. No, no, no, no. Bring that ass back. That's right." Puddin': (This is how you do), oh oh (This is how you do), oh oh